Kaito
Kaito, more commonly known as Kai, '''or ever '''His Imperial Ass Wipe, is the deuteragonist of the Lunar Chronicles. He is the emperor of the Eastern Commonwealth. History Kai's mother died of letumosis when he was younger. His father, who also died of letumosis at the beginning of "Cinder", was the previous emperor. Network In Fairest, Levana's story, Kai is mentioned by Channary to be a possibility of marriage to Selene, but only after she excused him to be a possibility for her. A couple years later at age ten, he is seen with his dad and Konn Torin at a press conference, mourning the death of his mother. Kai was the crown prince of the Eastern Commonwealth. After his father, Emperor Rikan, passed away due to letumosis, Kai became the Commonwealth's new emperor. Kai's mother had also passed away from the disease. BioGraphy. Cinder In Cinder, Kai first met Linh Cinder when he entered her booth at the marketplace at New Beijing Market, in the disguise of a gray hoodie to avoid paparazzi, to have his broken android fixed. He then met her again with Dr. Erland under the impression she was fixing a med droid. Because of their connection with Dr. Erland, they met up several times. Every time they met, Kai slowly began to develop feelings for Cinder, asking her to the ball several times, even giving her the gift of beautiful gloves. However, since Cinder thought her status as a cyborg and later Lunar made her unfit for Kai, she repeatedly turned him down making up random excuses. Like Cinder, Kai faced decisions that could result in sacrificing his own life for what he perceived as the greater good. Once Cinder learned that if Kai accepted the Lunar Queen Levana's offer of marriage she would kill him, Cinder went to the ball to warn Kai. Levana saw her there and recognized her because her glamour was similar to her mother's (Levana's late sister, Queen Channary). Kai, the rest of the people at the ball, and soon most of the world learned that Cinder was a Lunar and cyborg, and Cinder was thrown into New Beijing Prison. Kai seemed to have been extremely distressed by this, because he actually liked her and felt betrayed, for he didn't know if his feelings for Cinder was just her messing with his mind or real. In order to keep peace with Luna and Levana because harboring a Lunar fugitive was against the law, Kai agreed to hand over Cinder to be executed. When Cinder escaped, Queen Levana was quick to blame Kai because of his feelings for her. Scarlet In Scarlet, Levana gave him three days to find Cinder. Kai was unable to find her at the end of the three days and Levana attacked, unleashing special Lunar operatives that she sneaked on Earth. As a result, 16,000 Earthens were killed. Kai then agreed to marry Levana in order to stop the attacks. Cress In Cress, after Kai accepted Levana's marriage proposal, it was evident that Kai still had feelings for Cinder. In fact, almost every time he thought about her, he wished she could escape. When Kai was planning for his wedding with Levana, he treated it more like he was going to his death. He was also very tired of the wedding preparations. On the day of the wedding, he was reunited with Cinder. Their conversation lead into an argument and resulted in Cinder shooting him with a tranquilizing dart. Kai then woke up aboard the Rampion confused, hurt, and shocked. Cress led Kai into the podship dock where Cinder was repairing Iko. After the two argued for a bit, Cinder finally admitted that she was Princess Selene. Kai then asked Cinder to tell him all of her secrets. She apologized to him and vice versa. The two then shared a kiss, but it was interrupted when Cinder's news of a massacre in Farafrah appeared on Cinder's netscreen. Winter In the first chapters of Winter, Kai is completely out of his element while aboard the Rampion. He had learned the terminology, eaten the bland food, and worn the same uniform as the others. He and Cinder begin their new relationship, having conversation and sharing many kisses. Although they have found happiness in their relationship, it still has its flaws. Characteristics Appearance Kai has black hair with bangs that always seem to hang unkempt across his brow, or in his eyes. He has startlingly copper brown eyes, and was described to be quite tall, having to bend down a good bit to be at eye level with Cinder, the first time they met. He wears very formal clothes like suits, silks, dress shirts, etc. However, he would rather wear jeans and T-shirts. In Winter, his hair is longer and messier. Kai is thought by many to have unbelievably good looks. According to Iko, Peony, and Pearl, and about every other citizen in New Beijing, Kai was the man of their dreams. Personality Kai is perceived to be kind, with his heart in the right place, although he is under so much pressure he doesn't always come off as a responsible emperor. He is very inquisitive, asking a series of questions in a rapid manner. His curiosity and hope in Cinder percieves him to be rather naive, but his intentions are always positive regarding the welfare of his country. Kai is also very confident and self assured in the most chaotic moments. He tries to find humor in every situation, no matter how difficult it is.But as expressed through all the books he can get angry really fast but manages to control it. Skills Kai is skilled in ballroom dancing, shown expertly guiding Levana and Cinder across the floor at the ball. He says in Winter that being aboard the Rampion made him realize that he has no practical skills whatsoever besides talking, which is only useful in politics. Family tree References Fanarts all by: Cutepuffari_ follow on instagram Kaito Full Body Shot.jpg|Kai by © lostie815 Prince Kaito.png|Kai by © BlackBirdInk Kai and cinder by taratjah-d8h1rbp.jpg|Kai an Cinder by © Taratjah Cinder And Kai.png|Cinder and Kai by © ArtofAngela Cinderand kai by abbidasquirrel-d6hozf0.jpg|Kai and Cinder by © Abbi Whozit kaito_fanart_da.jpg|Kai by © sorcaron Cndr+kaito da fa.png|Kai and Cinder by © sorcaron Kai-FP-Fanart.jpg|Kai by © fryingpanss 4892f682d8be384876bc03e57ec77542.jpg|Kai by © kitkatsgalore Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Earthens